Corpse Party: Under The Mistletoe
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: It's Christmas for the Kisaragi Academy students! Will they confess their love for one another? Read to find out! Ayushiki, Satomi, Nasuki, etc. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

**Naoko: Welcome everyone! Happy early Christmas!**

**Yoshiki: Hope you enjoy!**

**Naomi: Remember Christmas is all about being with with family and fangirling/fanboying about all the anime stuff you get!**

**Ayumi: Enjoy this story! Love you guys!**

_**Ayumi's POV**_

My sister Hinoe was frantically putting things on me and forcing me to hold things. Ayumi, don't forget your hat! Ayumi, hold this tape for me! Ayumi- Was pretty much all she said, but I was happy that she's working hard just for me. She forced about 10 gifts in my hands and smiled while her hands were on her hips. "Now you're ready, and fashionable!" She exclaimed happily. "Now, get outta' here, you have a dance to go to." She told me and walked up stairs while smiling. I smiled as I walked out of the door and into the cold, fresh air.

I heard yelling, "Ayumi! Over here!" Someone cried out, it was my friend Naoko. When she finally caught up to me she put her hands on her knees and gasped for air. "Merry! C-Christmas!" She said once she caught her breath. "You too!" I exclaimed happily. I put the gifts down and looked for her name. "Aha!" I said and picked up one that was shaped as a huge square and was blue. "Merry Christmas!" I said and handed the gift to her. "Cool! Thanks! I dropped my gifts off at the school early yesterday, I could help you carry yours." She offered. "You sure?" I asked and she nodded. She picked up a few gifts and I picked up the rest. "Now, come on, we don't wanna be late." She said and started walking towards the school as I followed.

Once we had reached the school we stared in awe. "Amazing!" Naoko exclaimed happily. "Yup, amazing what the school can do after a day." I agreed and looked around, Santa's sleigh, reindeer (Fake of course), Real snowmen, and Christmas lights covered a majority of the school. "Now, let's see what they have done _inside._" Naoko said and started to go in while I followed. We smiled upon what was inside, banners on the roof, more christmas lights, festive _stickers _on the wall that showed the most festive things, snowmen, presents, a sleigh, Santa, a reindeer, a Christmas tree, etc. We looked up at the banners. "Happy holidays." Naoko read aloud. "The party is in the gym, right?" I asked and Naoko nodded as we walked towards the party room.

**_Seiko's POV_**

"Naomi! Naomi!" I cried out on the other side of her door while knocking really hard. "Give me a minute Seiko!" She yelled from the other side. "Oh my dear Naomi, so close, yet so far!" I said dramatically, I slid my back against the door and onto the floor and put my hand on my forehead. The door suddenly opened and I fell on my back, revealing an amazing view. "Hello there!" I said as I looked at Naomi's panties. "Seiko!" Naomi exclaimed and I stood up as if nothing happened. "Yup!" I said cheerfully and put my hands on my hips. "I'm going to change again.." Naomi sighed and she closed the door in front of my face again. I giggled just waited in front of the door. A few minutes later it opened and Naomi was completley covered up, a jacket, thick pants, a hat, gloves, boots, and a scarf. "I'm wearing this for safety, you know this Seiko." She said cautiously and walked out of the door.

"You dropped off your presents too, right?" I asked as we walked, hands in pockets. "Yup, I got one for everyone in the group!" Naomi responded. I smiled and bounced around while Naomi was walking normally, watching over me like I was a child. "Seiko, you're going to get a stomach ache!" She precautioned. I giggled while bouncing. "I'm fine Naomi~!" I exclaimed, causing me to get a few stares from the neighbors. Naomi looked at me and smiled. "Wanna play a game?" She asked, I immediatley stopped jumping. "What game!?" I asked happily. "I'll give you the whole night to guess what present I gave you." She said while walking. "If I guess right?!" I asked while jumping around. "If you guess right, I'll bring you to any place you want!" Naomi said and smiled, it quickly faded when I widened my eyes. "Any place I want!" I exclaimed and grabbed Naomi's hand so we could run towards the school.

When we finally reached the school Naomi was breathing heavily while I was standing normally. "H-how come you're not t-tired?" She asked. "MY HYPER METER IS AT MAX!" I yelled loudly and Naomi grabbed my hand to rush into the school. "You're never embarrassed, huh?" She asked while smiling. I just shook my head and looked around. "They really outdone themselves this year, huh?" She said in awe. I looked around. "Beautiful, ain't it?" I agreed. I grabbed Naomi's hand. "Promise me we'll stay together next year." I pleaded and she nodded. "I'll stay by your side forever." She responded and we walked together to the room.

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

I stood around in the gym with Satoshi, no one in the group was here yet except us two. "Where are they?" Satoshi asked. "Serves us right for being early!" I exclaimed and he smiled. "Let's surprise them." I said mischievously. "Where are we going to hide then?" He asked. I pointed to the spot on the side of the doors. "Their going to walk in and we'll surprise them from behind!" I exclaimed and we quickly went into our spots. The door opened and we heard two familiar voices, Naoko and Ayumi. They walked in and we slowly crept in on them. "RAGH!" We exclaimed while shaking their shoulders they both turned around and they slapped us on the head with their presents, poor Satoshi, he got kicked in the leg by Naoko. "What's wrong with you both?!" Naoko exclaimed angrily. "How come you slapped us but we didn't even scare you!" I exclaimed. "You didn't have to kick me either!" Satoshi exclaimed from the floor. "Too bad!" Ayumi exclaimed as they walked towards the Christmas tree.

**Naoko: Hue hue hue~**

**Satoshi: ;^; Why U do this to me!?**

**Ayumi: *slaps him with a present* TOO BAD!**

**Yoshiki: hehehe...**

**Naoko: AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY MISTER!?**

**Yoshiki: O^O Nothing...**

**Naoko: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Everyone: HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoko: Hey guys! I just came back from Hiatus~! **

**Yoshiki: She has some good news! (For the Corpse Party fans at least..)**

**Ayumi: She is going to keep this account full of Corpse Party!**

**Naoko: I will delete my other stories, but if you want copies of them, or want me to send you what was going to happen if I didn't delete it, PM me!**

**Naomi: She will do that, but remember it's also disappointing to the public, because if you PM her, she won't be able to write for the public.**

**Naoko: But i'm totally fine with doing that! Just make sure you do it wisely!**

**Seiko: Now onto the story!**

**Naoko: *whispering* By the way, this is incredibly late for Christmas, X3. But I still hope you enjoy it.**

**_Mayu's POV_**

I gave a small breath and grabbed my jacket and rushed out the door, luckily I saw one of my best friends, also known as my crush. "Yo, Shige!" I cried out while waving my hand high in the air. He turned around and rushed over to the side of the street I was on and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Mayu. Are you going to the school for the party?" He asked with a tilted head and I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! I already dropped off my gifts yesterday!" I replied. He nodded with a smile and took out his phone. "Come on, lets take the first picture of Christmas right now. Smile Mayu." He said with a smile, and I happily obliged, I heard a small _snap _sound and he put his phone away. "Come on Shige-bro~! Let's go!" I cried happily and pointed towards the direction of the school. "Okay, let's go." He replied and we walked side by side towards the school.

_**Tasuki's POV**_

I set my gifts down by the Christmas tree and turned around, I was surprised to see Naoko and Ayumi standing before me. "Oh, hey Tasuki!" Naoko exclaimed and set the gifts in her hand down near the tree. "Merry Christmas!" Ayumi said cheerfully and set the gifts in her hand down. While Ayumi was bending down, I managed to see Satoshi on the floor, rubbing his head, and Yoshiki rubbing his head. "Hey, what's wrong with Satoshi and Yoshiki?" I asked. "Well~ I kicked Satoshi in the leg and smacked him with a present and Ayumi hit Yoshiki in the head with the presents~!" Naoko said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Okay...?" I said and slowly walked over to Satoshi and Yoshiki. "Umm Satoshi? You okay there?" I asked with a tilted head. "My leg... It hurts.." He whined out and stood up with a yelp. "You good now?" I asked, he gave me a steady nod and walked away with no problem. "How bout' you Yoshiki?" I asked him. "I wonder what was in that present, I swore I heard metal clanking together." He said while rubbing his head. "I wonder what it is then.." I said and scratched my head. "Better not know. I don't want to be looking behind my back the whole night to make sure someone isn't prepared to slap me with. . . Whatever's inside that present." He said nervously and followed after Satoshi.

_**Naomi's POV**_

While we were walking closer to the room, Seiko interlaced her arms with mine. "Now, when is this game going to start?" Seiko said with an eyebrow raised and a cat smile. "Once we get into the room." I replied smiling. Once I said that, I swore I felt Seiko's steps go a bit faster, and into a run. "Seiko! Slow down!" I cried quietly so only she could hear. "The night is short Naomi! I gotta guess that present as fast as I can!" She replied happily. After a few minutes we finally reached the party room, once we set our first foot in Seiko immediatley started guessing. "Is it a picture? Is it a picture frame? Is it one of your panties? Is it one of those adorable cat toys? Is it?" She said quickly and I shook my head. "No... Especially not your third guess..." I said while a shiver was going down my spine.


End file.
